FLAMES
by Trixie Payne
Summary: It's 18 years later... and some teens are in a gang... now the jewel is stolen... what will happen as the future meets the past and there is two jewels to collect? This story is being re-written and re-posted as FLAMES Rewritten
1. Won't somebody come take me home?

An Inuyasha Fan-fiction  
  
F.L.A.M.E.S  
  
Chapter One:  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
© 7/24/2003 By: Tsukinoiri no Koikawa  
  
This Story takes place eighteen years after the last battle with Naraku. The Shikon-no-Tama is complete and hidden at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha had finally confessed their love to each other as had Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku adopted Shippo and raised him along with their own children. Kaede passed away when Miroku and Sango's eldest child was two. They had three children, two boys and one girl. Oh and his lechery is hereditary since their eldest boy grew up acting just like his father. At least their girl took on Sango's charm and skill.  
  
Inuyasha has followed Kagome through the well and to her time, to live with her as long as life would allow. Souta grew up to become a handsome young man, married Hotaru who died giving birth to their little daughter Karen who was born blind, fear not she has a white seeing eye dog named Inu. Sesshoumaru.Well what can be said of him except he finally learned to show emotion. Rin grew up into a beautiful woman. Jaken died from being stepped on so many times by Sesshoumaru, Rin missed him terribly. A, and UN are doing great with their mistress Rin, who got them as a gift for her twentieth birthday. Kikyo finally laid resting in peace or as peaceful as a dead person returning to the dead can get.  
  
***  
  
Six AM flashed on the alarm clock, as the annoying monotone beep filled the air. "Not yet mom," Beep, beep the alarm scolded the sleepy girl. "Alright, I'm up." The girl sat up on her bed as a voice drifted in through her door. "Alayasha you up yet?" "Yeah I'm up," she called back squinting at her room searching for her clothes. She loved how her room looked, which as usual appeared as if every natural disaster possible hit it and then some. Alayasha giggled and remembered what her mom had said just yesterday.  
  
:: Flash Back :: Alayasha looked up from the book she was reading, and hid Computer Hacking for Dummies from sight as her mom walked into the room. No need for her to know I'm reading books on hacking into computers. "Alayasha, goodness your room looks like every natural disaster hit it and then some. It would be in a book of miracles if anyone discovered how it managed to survive them all. You really should clean your room." Alayasha rolled her eyes and stood up, wincing as something snapped under her foot. She looked down with a worried face, "See you need to clean it. Oh now the reason I came up her was to tell you I am going to the store, we ran out of food again. Between you and your father I honestly don't know why we're not broke." Alayasha relaxed as she held up a broken hanger. "Alright mom I will clean my room this weekend okay? I also need you to pick me up some black eyeliner and black eye shadow also some black lipstick Kay?" "No, but I will get you, your eyeliner and eye shadow. See you in a few hours. Oh and if you see a kazana hanging around tell it to come visit your room." Alayasha watched her mom leave her room laughing like crazy. :: End ::  
  
Alayasha felt her wall for the switch to her black light, and flicked it on. A slight hum filled the room as it came to life; it illuminated the glow-in-the-dark stars and planets she put on her ceiling when she had gotten bored last summer. She smiled even though she still couldn't believe her parents let her have a completely black room, nothing of color could be found in her room unless you count the few articles of clothing and some CD cases and a few other random things. She stood up and sighed as her feet touched the soft black carpet she had begged for as a birthday gift. (I so want to take her room o.o) She gathered her clothes that were neatly lying on her computer chair and rushed to the bathroom to shower.  
  
Half an hour later a petite yet well built and nicely tanned girl hurried down the stairs hurriedly pulling at her waist length black and silver hair with a brush. As she neared the bottom and last of the steps she glanced around the room with her light violet eyes, which much like her personality seemed to hide something deep within her. "Ohayo Alayasha, my don't you look pretty today." A deep voice announced startling her; she froze in mid step and mid brush stroke to figure out who the voice belonged to. She whirled around dropping the brush to give a hug to the owner of the voice. "Uncle Souta, Ohayo. Why are you here?" Souta laughed and looked down at his niece with a smile, "Well I thought I would give you a ride to school. I came over to drop your Kaa-san and Tou-san their anniversary gifts not to mention Karen's school isn't far from here." "Cool thanks." Souta headed out the front door to get down to his truck. Alayasha spun around once more to pick up the forgotten brush (which is no longer forgotten ^^) and to grab her black backpack from the counter. She heard her mom and dad call their good-byes from the laundry room. "Bye Okaa-San, Bye Otou-San see you this afternoon." "Have fun at school!" "I will." Unknown to fifteen year old Alayasha this would be the last time she saw her parents.alive.  
  
***  
  
"Bye Uncle Souta!" Alayasha called as she got out of the truck, she looked around till she the parking lot and smiled I think I'll go through the lot and see if I find anything interesting. As the walked around the corner she looked around for something that would catch her eye. Up ahead she saw a tall girl with black hair about half way down her back, alayasha couldn't help but stare. Gotta love the lower half of the girls hair, it's a nice red. A soft "Keh" came from the girl startling alayasha from her thoughts. The girl reached into a pocket in her black baggy pants and pulled out a stick of gum. "Hi," Alayasha called out, the girl spun around and at first glance you would think she was just searching for her piece of gum, but a second showed that she held a crowbar loosely in her left hand, her brown and red eyes looked startled.  
  
"I'm not doing anything." She stated as she reached up with her right hand to push back a stray strand of red bangs. Alayasha glanced at the crowbar and held out her hand, "can I see?" "Sure O-Kay" the girl handed the crowbar over feeling a bit confused. A minute later the door to a 2000 Black Jetta opened easily. Grr, how the hell did she do that, I have been trying to get the damn door open for the past ten minutes. The girl reached into the car and pulled out some keys from the glove box, and took back the crowbar from Alayasha. She then slammed the door shut and proceeded to bust every single window out of the car, bust off the side view mirrors, and break all the lights on the car as well.  
  
"Ano. (Umm) Naze (why) didn't you do that before?" The girl stared at alayasha for a moment, "I didn't feel like it till now." Alayasha laughed and then held out her hand, "My name is Alayasha Shirokiba." The girl just continued to stare at her, "Ano.who cares. My name is Corin. How may I ask" she began coldly, "did you learn to break into cars?" "Well it is sort of a hobby of mine." Alayasha shrugged not really sure why Corin had asked. Corin opened her mouth to ask more questions when about a dozen or more cop cars zoomed past the school building. "Later" Corin called as she threw the crowbar at the car and took of running. Shrugging again alayasha looked at her watch and frowned she was gonna be late for math class.  
  
As Alayasha sat in math class staring out the window instead of doing her test, (She sure takes after her mother) she wondered about the girl from the parking lot. Unnoticed by her a teacher came into the room and began to talk to her teacher gesturing at her every once in a while. Finally alayasha's teacher walked over to her desk and tapped on it, causing her to jump a bit. "Miss Shirokiba please go down to the principal's office. Take your stuff with you." Oh great I hope this isn't about the car. Alayasha nodded and picked up her backpack she started out the door when Mr. Myouga called to her, "I supposed you would like to take your notebook with you?" Alayasha looked down for a second and then walked back to her desk for her notebook. Once in the hall she sighed and pulled out her hairbrush and dragged it through her hair absently as she walked down the corridor, towards the stairs. Ten minutes later she seemed to sneak into the office, as she silently walked in she stole a glance out of the window and took in note the two cop cars. Oh why do I have a feeling this isn't good. She knocked on Ms. Kaede's door. "Miss Kaede, you sent for me." "Are you Miss. Alayasha Shirokiba?" Alayasha nodded. The two police officers looked at her and told her what happened. The last thing she heard was something about her cousin being told as well.  
  
***  
  
"NO!!!" Alayasha's scream echoed down the corridor of the first floor. A few teachers stopped what they were doing to look out of their doors for the source of the noise. The only thing they saw if they noticed was a black blur running out of the school. The next thing that could be heard was a police siren, as well as the car it was connected to leaving the school building. Hour's later alayasha pulled over to the side of the road, as darkness started to fall and the sky began to be covered with rain clouds. She got out and walked over to the bridge not far from the car. When she reached the middle of it she stared downwards at the river below her. She sat down on the abandoned bridge and began to cry. After awhile her her mind began to wander to her favorite song by Avril, "I'm with you". She stood up once more and looked down at the river again.  
  
'I'm standing on a bridge, waitin in the dark. I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listing but there's no sound.'  
  
Corin glanced at her watch and yawned, I should get back. I don't need to have the gang mad at me. Even though I am in charge of the gang. Corin jumped out of the tree and landed noiselessly on the soft grass. She walked over to her bike and spent a few minutes looking for her keys.  
  
'Isn't anyone truing to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me home by the hand, take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you. I'm with you.'  
  
Corin grinned as she pulled out her keys and started her motorcycle. As a car rounded the corner its headlights bounced off her license plate for a second. (B.T.W it says PHL4M35 or Flames if you don't speak L33+. Leet He he ^^) She revved the bike once more before popping a wheelie as she left the lot.  
  
'I'm looking for a place, searching for a face. Is anyone here I know. Cause nothings going right and everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone.'  
  
Corin turned left and caught a semi busy road, she looked up ahead and saw a cop on his bike dozing off. "Hey Bacon wanna race?" She screamed at him as she passed him picking up speed. The cop started his sirens and began to chase her down the road.  
  
'Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come talk me home? It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you. I'm with you. Yeah.'  
  
Corin shrieked as a car in front of her slid around in a 360 slamming into an 18 wheeler. Her shriek wasn't from fear but glee. I always wanted to slide under a semi truck. When she got close enough she and her bike slid under the 18 wheelers belly. Good thing it was raining. "Sayonara Bacon Boy!" She called back to the cursing cop on the other side of the truck. About a mile down the road she took a right.  
  
'Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind.'  
  
Corin slowed down when she spotted the abandoned cop car. The hell? She sped up a little as she began to cross the bridge. Up a head she saw someone standing on the railing about to jump.  
  
'It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you. I'm with you.'  
  
OMG she's gonna kill her self. Corin slid to a stop and jumped off her bike. It's that alayasha chick, I can't let her jump. "Give me your hand Alayasha, I am not gonna let you jump." Alayasha turned her head and held out her hand for Corin to grab. Corin did so and pulled her off the railing, "Talk to me" She demanded letting her voice become cold once more. "My family was murdered. The only ones who lived is my cousin and I. I'm.We are all alone." Alayasha said mechanically. "No your not, you have me now," Corin said as she smiled.  
  
'Take me by the hand take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I... I'm with you. I'm with you.'  
  
"You don't even know me," Alayasha stated as her violet eyes misted over. She reached up and rubbed her black and silver tipped dog ear, which was hidden by a spell. Corin suppressed a yawn, "So we will get to know each other more as we hangout. Besides its late and I. we need sleep" Corin grumbled as she picked up her bike. She turned the key and revved the motor. "You are coming with me are you not?" Alayasha thought about it for a moment, and then walked over to Corin's bike. "Yeah, what could it hurt?" She got on and held on to Corin's waist. "Ready?" Corin called back as she grinned like a Cheshire Cat, "Yeah" came the reply. That was all Corin needed to hear as she popped another wheelie and sped off. Both girls screamed out with joy at the thrill of the ride.  
  
***  
  
Characters that appeared in this chapter, this is to give you a little more information on the main characters.  
  
Alayasha Shirokiba A.K.A Yasha - Age: 15, eyes: Light Violet Gold, hair: black and silver, breed: Hanyou. She is most always wearing a Black top that ties at the back of the neck (I don't know what they're called) and Black hip huggers.  
  
Corin- Age: 16, eyes: Brown and Red, Hair: Red bangs and her hair is black and the bottom is red. She has red dog ears on her head. Breed: Hanyou. Most commonly seen wearing a black tank top with red flames on it and black baggy pants. 


	2. A New Home, A New Family

An Inuyasha Fan-fiction  
  
F.L.A.M.E.S  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A New Home, A New Family  
© 7/24/2003 By: Tsukinoiri no Koikawa  
  
Alayasha laughed as Corin told her about the small gang she ran and puller over on top of a hill that over the looked a small valley the river ran through. "Look over there, and you'll see our hangout." On the valley floor below them stood a large three story Victorian mansion. To the left of the mansion was a big garage which looked like it could hold around twenty to twenty-five cars. To the right of the mansion stood a barn and corral. The whole first floor of the mansion was lit up with lights along with a few on the second. "Wow looks great," Corin grinned even if Alayasha couldn't see.  
  
A figure came running towards the two as they got off the bike. "Roku, you grope Sanga again?" "Well er... Who is the cute Outsider chick?" Corin just ignored him, "Beware he gropes." Roku walked up to Alayasha and grabbed her hands, "Will you bare my child?" Alayasha frowned deeply, Corin glanced at her eyes and quickly answered for her. "No she won't bare your child, and no you can't kill him." A low growl just left alayasha's throat as a response. Corin was a bit surprised at hearing it but didn't show it. "Now let's go inside shall we?"  
  
Inside a girl sat on a chair petting a two tailed demon cat, as a second sat near her feet. Its deep emerald eyes watched alayasha when she entered the door. Then standing and stretching as well as putting some rust colored fur back into place he hurried over to alayasha. "How cute its almost as if he has black bracelets on his ankles the bands on the tail are cute too." Sanga smiled and got up as Kirara climbed unto her shoulder. "That's Kovu and this on my shoulder is his mom Kirara, she belongs to Roku but acts more like she is mine. She is a fire cat and the only one here too. Kovu surprisingly is a ice cat." Sanga giggled at bit and petted Kirara lovingly, "You should feel special Kovu never let anyone hold him before. My name is Sanga Taiji, what is yours?" Alayasha petted the purring Kovu before she answered the question, "My name is Alayasha Shirokiba. Gomen nasi I didn't mean to yawn." She apologized for yawning out her last name.  
  
"But, I heard that family was murdered today," Roku stated as he groped Sanga's chest. Sanga hit him as he protested he was reaching to pet Kirara, while that was happening alayasha had been fighting to keep her violet eyes from tearing up. Corin noticed this and frowned before taking her hand and leading her upstairs. At the second door on the third floor Corin stopped and opened the door. Inside was a completely black room from ceiling to floor. "This is going to be your room, unless of course you don't want a completely black room. No one is aloud on this floor except me and now you of course. So don't expect them to come up here, and if one did they better have been sent from me or coming to get me. Any ways Oyasumi" "I love the room thanks. Oyasumi Corin." Alayasha went into the room and shut the door. Poor girl I can imagine what she has gone through, My family is gone too. You and I have a lot in common. Corin left the door to go to her own room.  
  
Around 9:00 AM alayasha walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen, finding her self alone in the house as she walked through it. On the table she found a short note left to her by Corin.  
  
Hey, Hope you slept well. Everyone is gone for the morning, since Sanga and Roku had school. You'll meet the rest of the gang this afternoon I suppose. I'm at the garage so I doubt you'll see me unless you go to it. Well breakfast is in the fridge. Sayonara, Corin  
  
Alayasha smiled at an apple that was sitting on the counter in front of her, reaching out with a clawed hand she grabbed it, and let her shield drop. "Well it's something." She then headed for the fridge to see what "Breakfast" was. Before she opened the door she glanced at a toaster and frowned at her reflection, but only briefly as a memory crossed her mind.  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
Six year old Alayasha waved good-bye to her only friend from behind her yard fence as she got taken away by her mother. "Freak stay away from my daughter." Stunned alayasha stood there until her father came and picked her up. "Otou-san Naze (Father why) do people hate me?" Inuyasha looked down at his little girl and saw what troubled her violet gold eyes. "Inuyasha is she all right?" Kagome asked as she fixed the ribbon on alayasha's black and silver tipped dog ear. "Hai Daijobu Okaa-san (Yes I'm Okay Mom)" "People don't hate you sweet heart, they just don't understand." Inuyasha tried his best to explain to her. "Are their others like us daddy?" Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks, "I'm sure there are sweetheart. Some day you will find another and you too will be the best of friends." Alayasha yawned and snuggled in her fathers arms as she feel asleep.  
  
::End::  
  
Tears welled up inside alayasha's eyes as she fought to hold them back for the second time that day. A screen door shut behind her somewhere in the house scaring alayasha. With one swift movement she was behind the kitchen door with a scythe that was carelessly left sitting on the table not far from where the note had been. Corin walked into the kitchen and snapped her hand out catching the scythe's pole as it came downwards, "Who are you?" she asked with ice in her voice. "Corin?" "Alayasha is that you. Geeze what's with you and the scythe?" Corin turned to face alayasha and gasped upon seeing her true appearance "Cool you're a hanyou too." Alayasha just nodded and set the scythe back on the table.  
  
"Corin I got her, should I take what's hers upstairs to the room next to the other?" Corin smiled briefly and walked out of the kitchen, motioning for alayasha to follow. "Yep, where is she?" "She wanted to sit on the porch. I think she is a little confused. Oh Hi you must be alayasha, nice to meet you. My name is Sutaa Kitsune." (Star Fox) "May I ask who is sitting on the porch?" "Go out and look my dad is talking to her." Corin nodded and reached for the door, "I forgot to point out that Sutaa and her family owns this mansion along with another, we just stay here. Hi Shippo, Daijobu? (How are you?)" "Well Ohayo (Good Morning) to you girls. I am doing well today." Alayasha hurried over to the girl on the porch and hugged her. "Kara, Oh are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't come get you yesterday." The girl lifted her head and smiled, "Its okay Inu kept me company at the ruins of the house. We stopped at the shrine and Sutaa tells me it was rubble. She said she found pieces of what looked like a used to be motorcycle. We also happened to find some of your stuff that wasn't damaged. She took it to our rooms I think. Sutaa?" Alayasha nodded and sat beside her cousin as Inu growled softly. "Inu hush you know me. I can't believe my bike is destroyed. I can't believe its gone."  
  
Sutaa returned to the screen and called out to the small group, "I'm back, Corin can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure be right back guys and then I want to be introduced." Corin got up and followed Sutaa. "Do you know anything about Karen?" "No, only alayasha does. Naze (why)?" Sutaa shook her head and pinned her brownish red hair back to her head, she looked at Corin through her troubled sutaasafaia aoi (star sapphire blue) eyes. "Well she has extraordinary sight; she saw things that I didn't when we were at the shrine. For instance she spotted a small diamond ring underneath a bunch of rubble." Corin was about to answer when a new voice chimed in, "Its impossible Kara was born blind." "Blind?" Both girls cried. "Yep her mom died giving birth to her and the doctors told my uncle that she was born blind, that if he wanted she could have surgery and there would be a chance she might see. But he never did have her go through the surgery. Kara is special though ever since she was little she has been able to "See" or sense things like that though. But no she has no sight what so ever. I personally believe and call me crazy if you want, but I swear she can link with animals and borrow their eye sight as well as talk to them too."  
  
The sound of footsteps resounded in the hall as a voice called out from behind the girls, "Yasha can I pet him?" Alayasha turned around to find Kara pointing to Kovu who sat watching her on the couch. "He isn't my cat, he belongs to." Corin picked up her loss of words, "Nonsense he is yours, you're the only one he is friendly towards. Hey Karen may I call you Kara too?" she waited till Kara nodded, "What color is Kovu we were just debating what color he is." Kara moved over to Kovu and petted him before answering, "He is a rust and black color with deep pools of emerald for his eyes. He is also an Ice Neko Youkai (Cat Demon)." "Kara." "I know what you're going to say Yasha, but I can commune with the animals you know I can. They lend me their eyes and sometimes their ears, I understand what they say and if I am lucky I can leave my body and run as one of them. Does that make sense?"  
  
After a couple of hours trying to figure out Kara's gifts and getting to know each other more, time passed quite quickly. Finally 2:00 rolled around and Sanga as well as Roku came home from school just as the group of five became a group of four. "Well I got to get home now girls; I will see you all later. Corin I trust you got my car fixed?" "Hai Shippo, I got your 2003 Ford Excursion all ready for you. It's in the garage alright." Shippo stood up and walked to the door looking out briefly, "Well I am off, Alayasha would you mind accompanying me to the garage?" "Sure Shippo I don't mind."  
  
"Alayasha, do you mind if I ask who your parents are?" "No sir, my momma's name was Kagome Higurashi and my daddy's was Inuyasha Shirokiba." Shippo stopped in his tracks. "Hi Sanga, hi Roku" Alayasha called out as they passed by in their cars. "Do you know anything about the Shikon-no-Tama?" "Yes my momma and Dad used to tell me of the adventures they had putting it together again. Momma used to talk about a Kitsune Youkai (Fox Demon) Kit that she loved as her own son. She missed him terribly." Shippo stood in front of her, and looked into her eyes. "Alayasha I am that Kit. I grew up hoping to one day see Kagome again. I hoped I would meet her children too. I am so sorry about the loss of your family. I am going to fix it so that you are in the system as under my care. That goes for your cousin too." Alayasha hugged Shippo, "Can I call you Uncle Shippo?" "Yes you can, here's the garage so you hurry back inside and be with the F.L.A.M.E.S." "Ano...Uncle Shippo what does the F.L.A.M.E.S stand for?" Shippo looked in to her face thoughtfully and answered with a straight face, "For Lost And Misguided Eternal Souls." He turned around and walked into the garage trying not to laugh since he himself had no idea what the F.L.A.M.E.S stood for.  
  
***  
  
Characters that appeared in this chapter, this is to give you a little more information on the main characters.  
  
Alayasha Shirokiba A.K.A Yasha - Age: 15, eyes: Light Violet Gold, hair: black and silver, breed: Hanyou. She is most always wearing a Black top that ties at the back of the neck (I don't know what they're called) and Black hip huggers.  
  
Karen Higurashi A.K.A Kara - Yasha's Blind Cousin. Eyes: Sapphire Blue, Hair: Black and Gold. Breed: Human. She has a white Labrador names Inu who is her Seeing Eye dog.  
  
Corin- Age: 16, eyes: Brown and Red, Hair: Red bangs and her hair is black and the bottom is red. She has red dog ears on her head. Breed: Hanyou. Most commonly seen wearing a black tank top with red flames on it and black baggy pants.  
  
Sutaa Kitsune- Age: several hundred years, in human count she is 18 or 19. Eyes: Sutaasafaia Aoi (Star Sapphire Blue), Hair: brownish red. Breed: She is a cross between a Fox youkai and a Hanyou that was a Coyote and Human mix. She is the daughter of Shippo, her mothers name is Corrie.  
  
Shippo Kitsune- Rich billionaire owns the F.L.A.M.E.S hangout. He is the Father of Sutaa.  
  
Roku- Age: 18 Looks exactly like Miroku and is Miroku's great something or other.  
  
Sanga- Age: 17 Looks exactly like Sango and is her reincarnation.  
  
Kirara- The original one and only Kirara, was given to  
  
Kovu- Kirara's only son, he has deep emerald green eyes and his markings are exactly like his mothers except the color that is normally dun colored is the color of rust.  
  
Inu- Breed: A white wolf Eyes: Believe it or not the dogs eyes are a stormy grey color. Inu is a youkai and has lived for hundreds of years, he is of Aiyame and Kouga's tribe. 


	3. A Whole New World

An Inuyasha Fan-fiction  
  
F.L.A.M.E.S  
© 8/3/2003 By: Kaiyou  
  
Corin looked around the room as Sanga and Roku entered the house, as usual Roku was sporting a hand print on his cheek. She shook her head and smiled at Sanga, "He try it again?" Sanga nodded and laughed gently, "Of course." Kara frowned and looked at Roku, "You shouldn't do that. Sooner or later you will mess with the wrong girl." Roku looked at Kara briefly before he smiled and walked out of the room. Sutaa was draped over the couch half asleep, trying not to laugh at what Kara said. Alayasha walked in a few minutes later holding something that Shippo gave her before he left, it was a small bluish jewel. A door slammed behind her causing her to drop the jewel, a pretty girl about Sanga's age bent down to pick it up her loose hair falling into her eyes hiding her face. Sutaa sat up and narrowed her eyes, "Hello Karin."  
  
"Does this happen all the time?" "Pretty much you get used to it after awhile..." Roku walks into the room and spots the jewel in Karin hands. "What's that?" Karin shrugged and gave the jewel back "I have no clue" Alayasha looked at Corin disbelievingly, "It's the Shikon-no-Tama." Corin frowned, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Let's go into the kitchen and sit at the table." Corin headed towards the kitchen with Alayasha, Roku, Sanga, Sutaa, Karin, and Kara following close behind. Once in the kitchen everyone proceeded to get comfortable when Kovu came running into the room knocking into Alayasha who dropped the jewel shattering it, and surrounding everyone in the room in a bluish white light. When everyone opened their eyes, they noticed they weren't in the kitchen anymore, nor were they themselves.  
  
Corin was the first to notice something changed, not scenery wise but about her, when some of her hair blew into her face. It switched colors, cool! She looked over to where she thought Alayasha was and growled who is this human? The human girl opened her eyes and blinked and that was all she got to do as Corin grabbed her by the throat, "Who are you?" "C.Corin" "Bull shit I'm Corin, the one and only. Now who are you?" "Yasha.Alayasha." What is up with Corin, and when did she change her hair around?? Corin let her go in surprise, "But you don't look like you, your eyes are a blue grey, and your hair is a brownish blonde color. You don't even smell like a hanyou anymore. you smell" *Sniff Sniff* "Human." Alayasha closed her eyes and groaned, "Great, this is just wonderful. The jewel shatters we're all taken some where and changed..."  
  
Sanga opened her eyes and closed them quickly on account the sun was blinding, her white and black striped tail flicked her nose, "Tail? I have a tail?" Sanga sat up quicker than lighting (if it could happen) she reached into her pocket of her white and black stripped kimono and pulled out a mirror. Her light blue eyes widened, "I look like a white tiger youkai!" Alayasha looked over to her not bothering to finish her sentence, "You are a white tiger youkai, and Roku from the looks of him is a Bengal tiger youkai." Roku shook his head and looked at his tail, "Cool" he purred happily, half closing his sable brownish gold eyes and running a hand through his short orange and black hair.  
  
Kara screamed seconds later causing everyone to rush over to her, "What's wrong?" and "Are you alright?" filled the air. "I can see everything, Corin you have light silver grey eyes, and Karin has blue green eyes, and long fox reddish brown hair with black tips and a kawaii fox tail. Who is that?" she asked looking over to Kovu who was still unconscious on the floor, only he didn't look like the ice cat they all knew. He looked like he was as tall as Roku, and he had his hair in a low ponytail that looked like it stopped just past his shoulder blades and was a rust color, just like his two tails. On top of his head he had two black ears like Corin. "He's waking up." Alayasha noticed, and walked over to him, "Hello." He looked up at her through his ruby red eyes, "Yasha?" he asked confused, "Yes I'm Yasha." "It's me Kovu, what happened?" "We're not entirely sure, but I think there might be a village nearby. Let's head over there and try to figure out what is happening."  
  
Corin just turned and headed towards the village, "Corin wait up!" Yasha called out after her and sighed, this sucks I am human and I don't have the speed they do have. Kovu picked Yasha up and ran after the quickly disappearing Corin. Sanga and the rest of the group ran after them as well. At the edge of the town Kovu set Yasha down, "Thanks" She walked towards Corin who was growling in her throat, "Corin your such a dumb ass taking off and leaving me behind." Yasha turned to see what she was growling at and saw a small group out side of a hut talking. "Well, let's go ask them where we are." Yasha said and ran towards the group of people, Corin and the rest of F.L.A.M.E.S. was right behind her, the second someone saw them screams of "Monster" rang out. The group Yasha was heading for turned and came after them. One of them and old woman pulled Yasha to the side, "Stay her child, Inuyasha shall protect ye." "Wait they're my friends!"  
  
Corin slid to a stop and pulled out her daggers when Inuyasha came up to her with Tetsusaiga out, "Kaze no Kizu" Corin dodged his attack and threw one of her stars at him hitting his shoulder, Yasha broke loose and ran towards the group as Kaede chanted a spell on some black and red prayer beads. As Yasha neared the battle the beads circled Corin's neck and Inuyasha backed off a bit recognizing them. "Say the word child." "What word" she called as she got closer, "The word that will bind her soul" Yasha looked up at Corin as Corin threw another star at Inuyasha, "Bad Dog" Corin looked over at Yasha with a "what did you just call me" look before she slammed into the ground cursing, Inuyasha started laughing at her.  
  
Yasha turned as Kagome called out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha Osuwari!" "Keh!" He cried as he hit the dirt. "Bad Dog!" Yasha said with a glare at Inuyasha, "Yasha!" Corin screamed as she hit the dirt that she had just left. Yasha cringed and turned to her, "I'm sorry." Kaede walked over and looked at Yasha and then Kagome, "Kagome I believe she is in the same predicament you were in when ye first came here." Kagome, she and Inuyasha look an awful lot like mom and dad. Sutaa and the rest of the group sat under a tree waiting patiently, Sutaa and Karin were fighting (Her and her sister have a relationship like Sesshie and Inuyasha) when "Kagome" A little kitsune called out running over to Kagome, "Shippo" Kagome called out catching the cub in her arms. Dad!? Both Sutaa and Karin thought.  
  
"So you came from the future right?" Kagome said finally turning towards Yasha, "Hai, but Corin and them came with me. See my jewel shattered," she began holding up a small bluish shard of the Shikon no tama. "How did you get the Shikon no tama? What time did you come from? Mostly what's your name?" "From my parents, 2018, Alayasha." Corin walked over and stood behind Yasha. "My name is Kagome, that is Inuyasha, this is Shippo." "Nice to meet you Shippo." "Kagome," Another voice called out as she got closer, "Sango-chan." Sango and Kagome spoke for a few minutes and Yasha waited patiently when Miroku came up to her, "Will you bare my child?" "EWW NO NEVER!" She screamed out hitting him with all of her strength.  
***  
  
Characters that appeared in this chapter, this is to give you a little more information on the main characters.  
  
Corin- Age: 16, eyes: Light silver grey Hair: Black bangs and her hair is red and the bottom is black. She has black dog ears on her head. Breed: Hanyou. Black Kimono.Looks like Inuyasha's top isn't tucked in falls to her knees. She has a fed flame pendent, is barefoot. Have a pair of daggers, and six throwing stars.  
  
Sutaa Kitsune- Age: several hundred years, in human count she is 18 or 19. Eyes: Sutaasafaia Aoi (Star Sapphire Blue), Hair: brownish red. Breed: She is a cross between a Fox youkai and a Hanyou that was a Coyote and Human mix. She is the daughter of Shippo, her mothers name is Corrie.  
  
Karin (Kah-Rin) - She is the younger half sister of Sutaa; her mother's name was Seraphim. Age: several hundred years, in human she is 16 or 17. Eyes: Blue-Green Hair: Ankle length Dark reddish brown hair (the color of a red fox). Wears black dresses. Breed: Neko/Kitsune Hanyou  
  
Roku- Age: 18 Looks exactly like Miroku and is Miroku's great something or other. Eyes: sable brownish gold Hair: orange and black Breed: Bengal tiger, stripes are like Sanga's. He has the Bengal's tail  
  
Sanga- Age: 17 Looks exactly like Sango and is her reincarnation. Eyes: light blue Hair: light purple with black and white streaks Breed: white tiger she has two black streaks on her cheeks from her eyes down to her cheek in a point. She has the White Tiger's tail.  
  
Kovu- Kirara's only son, He looks like a hanyou, he has two rust colored tails with black bands around them. He has deep Ruby eyes his hair is in a low ponytail that reaches past his shoulder blades, and is the same color as his tails. He has two black neko ears. He looks like he is about 16 or 17  
  
Alayasha Shirokiba A.K.A Yasha - Age: 15, eyes: blue grey, hair: light brownish blonde, breed: Hanyou, but she lost her demon blood. She is most always wearing a Black top that ties at the back of the neck (I don't know what they're called) and Black hip huggers.  
  
Karen Higurashi A.K.A Kara - Yasha's Blind Cousin, who can now see. Eyes: storm black grey, Hair: turquoise gold. Breed: Human/Artic Wolf. 


	4. Where Am I?

An Inuyasha Fan-fiction  
  
F.L.A.M.E.S  
  
Chapter Four:  
Where am I?  
© 12/19/2003 By: Kyuuketsuki no Sakki.A.K.A Kyuuketsuki's Black Rose  
  
A/N: Okay first off, this chapter is dedicated to Brittany Dearston, and Ally-chan. My best friends.  
  
Brittany walked upstairs to turn on her computer, she felt like she was trapped with nothing to do but stare at her computer screen. Of course she could always do her homework.but she didn't feel like putting up with Spanish or the Spanish inquisition at the moment. With a sigh she clicked on the AOL icon to check her e-mail.. Junk.Junk. Probably more info on boring crap.hm.crappity.crappity.junk.junk.oooooooohhhh.wait more junk.wait I didn't order a black leather jacket.or that motorcycle come to think of it.hmm.its listed to Corey.nah couldn't be.oh wait I have actual mail.one from Terra.one from Anna.one from.Ally.lets see.judging by the subjects.Terra's is that picture of Corey she was supposed to send me.and I think Anna's is on the CosPlay.muwahahaha.they will never see me wear evil white.Now lets see what Ally wrote."BRITT CAN YOU COME DOWN FOR A SEC?" Crappity...damn.damn.Her cd player switches tracks and fuck the world begins to play as she walks towards her door. Ha ha CD player.that's a good one. Sighs and shuts off the cd, "BRITT" What the fuck do you want now bitch."Yes mother?" "Are you ready for work?" "I told you I have today and tomorrow off." Turns around walks back upstairs.  
  
&*& Miroku sat up and rubbed his head, Alayasha sat on the ground looking like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Here drink this you'll feel better." Tossing a bottle over to her, Miroku smiled "I guarantee you will feel better." Corin looked over and noticed Alayasha guzzling down the contents of the bottle. She also took note at how she walked when she headed away from the group. Turning she hit Miroku upside his head screaming at him, "What did you give her to drink.she looks like she is drunk." Miroku paled at her words, "She is isn't she?" Alayasha continued walking deep into the forest. .  
  
&*&  
  
Brittany sighed and looked around one of her favorite stores, Hot Topic. Ally was silently following her wishing she would speak. Brittany turned her head as something caught her eye; it was a ring that had Jack Skellington on it. She picked it up and smiled, Ally turned and walked towards her, "What did you find?" Brittany held it up and showed her, "I think I'm gonna get it.," she nodded and headed towards the cashier, "You know what Ally, I just sorta wish I didn't have to go back home for awhile." She stated since after buyin what she got she would have to head back. "Careful what you wish for, I'll be outside." Brittany nodded and got the ring, and a few bracelets. (Like she needs more..but hey I couldn't come up with anything else.she all ready has what I can name I bet.*looks around* heh heh heh ^^") Ally turned and began to walk out as Brittany slipped the ring on her finger; she looked over at Ally and could have sworn she saw a neko in her place. "Thanks for coming to Hot Topic!" She nodded and headed out, walking directly into a.....forest??? Ally, the mall it was all.gone.  
  
&*& Alayasha continued walking when she came to a small clearing, she was all alone, at least as far as she could tell. Unknown to her there was a neko nearby, with waist length tawny brown hair and amber gold eyes. Not far from her towards the other direction sat another youkai, this one with waist length russet gold and liquid brown eyes. Both were watching Alayasha, and yet both were also watching the new girl in the forest.  
  
Brittany had found the clearing as well, and her seeing Alayasha she began to cry and run to her. "I want to go home! Back to the mall, back to where Ally is she must be worried," Brittany sobbed into Alayasha's (for lack of a better word) Chest as Alayasha hugged the lost and confused teen. Seconds later Brittany shoved Alayasha away and glared at her, "I want to go home." She demanded as if it was her fault she was stuck there in the first place. "So you're from the future too?" Alayasha asked not even remotely startled that she was crying and hugging her a second ago.  
  
Brittany, "You mean I'm not alone??? Wait are you drunk?" Alayasha hiccupped and shook her head no. "Yes you are, your drunk." Just as she accused her again, Corin came out "Alayasha!" Alayasha cringed and moaned as a headache hit her, Corin stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Brittany, "Lemme guess you got here some how from the future? Look I don't care you can join us as we all try to get back home. My name is Corin she is a semi-drunk Alayasha." Brittany looked down at her, and offered to help her up "My name is Brittany but call me Fala."  
  
&*& Ally smiled as she walked away from the mall to catch the trolley, every thing was going according to plan. I shall see you again my friend, only you won't know me as me, soon you will. She smiled at some people walking by her and kept going. &*&  
  
Fala (Instead of Brit, cuz I hate typing out her whole name its too long. *whines like a, puppy stops as Fala shows up* Heh heh heh ^^''' I was just kidding!) and Corin helped Alayasha back to the group, (and she shall now be known as Yasha, cuz I don't want to type out her name either.) Corin warned Fala on the way back about Miroku and Roku, she also told her a bit about everyone. Roku sat talking to Miroku about something as the girls all sat in a circle talking as well. Inuyasha just sat in a tree glaring at them all. Kagome came up with an idea for what they all should do for that night. "Lets go to Kaede's' maybe she can help us think of what to do from then on out." Everyone quickly agree that it would be the most reasonable thing to do. So, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Corin, Yasha, Fala, Karin, Kovu, Sutaa, Roku, Sanga, and Karen headed towards Kaede's. Trailing the group upwind and out of sight was the neko and Inu youkai. Once at Kaede's , everyone eagerly fell asleep around the fire.even though it was a little cramped. The next day Kaede thought it would be a good idea if a few stayed behind. After much discussion the group decided.  
  
A/N: Congrats to those of you who figured out that the neko following the group was Ally-chan. Oh Yeah I'm so mean I made a cliffy, okay now you guys vote on what happens next. Here is what you gotta vote on.. Some of the group staying behind. Who is going to stay behind. and you can't leave Yasha, Corin, or Fala behind as they are the major characters in the story.well the known ones anyhow. Below is the list of names of which characters can stay behind. If you need to be reminded of just who they are check the Character Sketch's I made of everyone. Also let me know if you think Ally should stay in the shadows and not approach the group.  
Sutaa  
Karin (Kah-rin)  
Roku  
Sanga  
Kovu  
Karen  
  
At this moment the group that is in Kaede's hut consists of 14 or 15 people. So let me know who you think should stay behind, which also means they stay as a minor character. If you like them tell me and maybe I will see how to work with them. 


	5. Subdued by DOWN

An Inuyasha Fan-fiction  
  
F.L.A.M.E.S  
  
Chapter Five:  
Subdued by DOWN  
© 7/24/2003 By: Kaiyou  
  
A/N: Well I'm still working on who is going with the group and who is staying behind, when a thought struck me. Well it was also because of what happened in a recent rp with Corin Onee-sama. *cowers in fear* Inka: your safe she isn't here. Vampyre: wheew, okay then. This is what happened during the night and the next morning when everyone stayed at Kade-baa-chans. Inka: are you sure that's right? Vampyre: I think so, she is called grandmother by Kagome and the others.. Oh I have something for you... *HandsInka a black necklace* Inka: except Inuyasha.. anyhoo, some one will correct you if your wrong I hope. Oh Thanks *puts the necklace on no realizing it won't come off unless her mistress takes it off* Vampyre: To the chapter! *runs of with plastic sword in a general's outfit.*  
  
Corin looked around, surprisingly everyone had fallen asleep. Good, then I can have a chance to think to my self. A soft whisper, caused her to turn her head to the one sleeping next to her, "Nay, Corin-nee-sama don't leave me behind. Matte..." She thinks of me as her sister???? I suppose we are kinda like sisters, both without family...Corin looked down shocked at the sleeping girls words, and then "Bad Inu! I asked you to wait up for me, and you left me behind!!!" Corin fell forward and muttered curses under her breath, Then again...she thought angrily, when the sit effect wore off she went out side quickly.  
  
The moon shone down upon her, and she closed her eyes briefly taking in the energy the moon put out. "Thinking, Corin?" Corin opened her eyes and whirled around at the sound of the voice. "Kaede you frightened me, I didn't wake you did I?" Kaede shook her head no, "Nay child I was called out to help some one. What is it your thinking of?" Corin frowned as she thought about it, "well," a soft sound caused Corin's ear to twitch and then a sharp thud followed. "Let me guess, you wish to seal her soul as well? I for one think it would be a good idea. I have watched her for a bit tonight and she is quite like Inuyasha. To have her demon blood unchecked could resolve in to much danger. Especially the way she fought with the small youkai that was causing trouble earlier this evening when you all arrived. I have one last necklace."  
  
Corin sat up and looked at Kaede, "Arigato, I shall recite it now while she sleeps." Kaede dropped the necklace into her hand, "Nay, remember she must be awake in order for it to work." With her last words spoken she went inside the hut. Corin jumped into the nearest tree and stared down at the necklace, the beads were black with a hint of the rainbow running through them, after every fourth bead there was two fangs. Corin's too was a bit different, the beads being a blue so deep is seemed almost black. Also after every third bead on hers hung three fangs. "What word will I use. Its got to be just as terrible as Bad Dog."  
  
Corin shook her head and thought back to just a few hours ago when Yasha's demon blood resurfaced, and she almost killed the whole group. What word in deed. I can't use bad dog, that would just be...horrible. A smile lit up her face perhaps she would better think of a word after she got some sleep.  
  
The next day dawned with a scream, the group awoke and rushed out side to see a pissed off Corin glaring down at Kikyou. Kikyou smirked and took off, leaving Corin very close to tears even though she wasn't showing it. "Corin?" Yasha whispered to her, Corin spun around and saw her. "I'm fine. I'm going to the river to think for awhile." Yasha stepped forward, "Can I come to?" Corin glared at Yasha angrily as she hadn't forgiven her for 'sitting' her in her sleep last night. "No" Yasha began to whine and beg to be brought along. Corin fed up with her begging slapped her, Yasha stumbled backwards and looked at Corin fear and hurt shone in her eyes and the only thing she could say was, "Corin-nee-sama..." Corin hung her head and whispered, "I'm sorry." She turned and took off towards the river.  
  
About an hour later Corin began to walk back towards the group, when the smell of tears went a crossed her nose. Following the scent it brought her to Yasha sitting at the river bank about a half mile from where she had gone. "Yasha?" Yasha looked up and her scent changed from sorrow to that and anger as well as hate and... She fears me? "Stay away from me." "Yasha look I'm sorry about what I did earlier." Yasha stood and glared at Corin, she took a fighting stance and screamed at her, "NO if you were sorry you would have NEVER hit me!"  
  
Her otherwise pretty blue-grey eyes began to change to a light red and her aura changed as well. Around her in the shape of a pentagram five daggers appeared, and then flew directly at Corin. Jumping out of the way Corin cursed, now she had no choice but to use the necklace, "Later you will see I did this for your own good!" She screamed back as once again the daggers appeared, whispering the spell quickly she watched the necklace form around Yasha's neck, "Down!" Yasha slammed into the ground.  
  
Corin walked over to Yasha and poked her with her foot, "Are you dead?" When no answer reached her ears she poked again with her foot and then found her self pinned to a tree with five very sharp daggers. Yasha stood glaring at her, "What the hell did you do to me?" Corin blinked and answered innocently "Nothing all I said was Down!" Yasha found herself eating dirt, and cursing Corin smiled. When Yasha was able to get up again she glared at Corin, "How could you do that to me?"  
  
Corin shrugged still acting innocent, "Well first you get the necklace then you say the spell then you say Do..." Yasha pinched her before she could finish the word and interrupted her, "I meant why would you do this to me?" Corin's eyes widened a bit, "Oh well you know you tried to kill the group yesterday and me just now. Your demon blood needed to be checked. Also would you mind letting me down from the tree?" Yasha looked at how she was pinned, "Where did the daggers come from?" She asked pulling them out one by one and watching them disappear. Corin replied as she watched them as well, "You created them, they formed a pentagram around you and then you threw them at me. You probably did all that with your mind." Yasha nodded, "You may be right, I don't even remember what happened."  
  
Corin smirked, and then began to head back to the group sure that everyone would want to discuss what was said last night around the fire. She also couldn't wait to tell them about Yasha's new necklace and what is could do. Oh she knew it was cruel but it was all payback according to her. To her Yasha deserved every moment of it. Yasha followed behind Corin lost in thought and in hopes that Corin might forget her damn subdue word. Kagome called to them as they got closer, she noticed the new necklace around Yasha's neck and began to ask Corin about it. "Oh, that it does the same thing mine and Inuyasha does...her word is Do..." Corin began with an impish smile, "Don't do it CORIN!" Yasha screamed at her and tackled her to the ground. After wrestling for a bit both girls got up and glared at each other. "DOWN!" "BAD DOG!" Was heard echoing throughout the forest for some time that morning...  
  
A/N: I am still waiting on your votes about who should stay behind and what not...all that's needed is at least two votes and two opinions to aid me in my creativity... Inka: you have creativity... suuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrprissseeee there a BiG surprise. 9.9 Vampyre: I have one word for you and it ain't your name. *points to the necklace she had given to Inka.* Inka: Shutting up... ô.ô Vampyre: *mumbles about her muse and walks away* Inka: *whispers* One story down... twenty more to go... I'm going to need a lot of sugar to live through the abuse of being a muse. *follows after Vampyre* 


	6. A Death No One Could Wish For Part: 1

**An Inuyasha Fan-fiction**

**F.L.A.M.E.S**

**Chapter Six: **

**A Death No One Could Wish For**

**Part 1.**

© 11/28/2004 By: Kira-sama

A/N: I live…. Writers block is a major killer. -,-''' I finally have an idea for this story and sadly it involves a few characters deaths. Not to mention that this story is finally going to start to tie in to its prequel. Fallen Angels. Let us begin.

After the whole fight of dominance between Corin and Yasha ended, they got down to business. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, and Yasha, along with Corin and Fala. Sanga and Roku, along with the others offered to stay behind and learn what they could from Kaede. With all of this agreed, the group set off. Inuyasha lead the group off to see about a youkai that was causing trouble in the east.

Not more than a few hours in Yasha and Inuyasha began to fight, "How come you won't tell me who your parents were that gave you the jewel. I want to know now Yasha." Yasha whirled around from chatting with Shippo to facing Inuyasha who was staying in step beside her. "Inuyasha you shut up, you are not my father. 1 You have no right to tell me to do anything." She stomped ahead of the group, glaring at everyone in her way. Kagome briefly looked to Corin and flushed, stray memories clouded her head and she smiled as she remembered some of them.

Up ahead a mist began to form around them, herding them into a certain area. A band of youkai known as Shifters began there decent to kill the members of the group. Every member of the group was divided and found them selves face to face with a Shifter. The Shifters could take any shape or form. If they took anything from your memory they became your memory. Nothing could get past them, they knew everything you knew.

Kagome found herself battling with many demons from her past memories,

Inuyasha found himself fighting with Naraku.

Shippo with the death of his father and his fathers killers.

Sango, facing her brother once more.

Miroku, his fathers kazana trying to suck him in, and his death.

Fala fighting with inner demons and in turn fighting with herself.

Corin fighting with Yasha both real and fake.

Kirara… she got knocked out.

Yasha, fighting with the real memories of her family.

1 This is referring to the story Fallen Angels

A/N: Beware of flash back central…. Now I'm gonna break it down into fights… each character getting their own chapter on their struggle with the Shifters. I feel like doing it that way even though some chapters will be shamefully short. But I want to do that mainly to try and figure out what each character is fighting and dealing with.. First fight is going backwards up the list. First up Yasha. Ja'ne for now Minna..


	7. Learning from the Past

**An Inuyasha Fan-fiction**

**F.L.A.M.E.S**

**Chapter Seven:  
Learning from the Past**

© 05/24/2005 By: Kira-sama

A/N: This chapter starts off with Yasha in the past and moves forwards to the present where the battle lies.

Yasha rubbed her eyes and found herself staring up at her mother, "Kaa-san?" blinking she realized her voice wasn't quite normal. 'What is going on? I sound like I'm… wait why is mother so much taller than me?' She stared up at her mother, her little black and silver ear twitching. "Alayasha, you are such a beautiful little girl. I just don't know…"

Four year old Yasha tipped her head and continued to peer up at her mother who took a seat at the table. A book was open before her, filled with photos of her and many others. "This is your father Yasha, isn't he handsome?" Her mother continued to rattle on, pointing to a picture of her and a young man with light violet eyes that seemed to have a hint of gold to them. Kagome ran her fingers over the guys face and on to his deep black hair. "But isn't?" She began softly trying to get her mother's attention. "Ein my love, I wish I hadn't lost you."

"But mummy, isn't daddy's name Inuyasha?" she asked innocently, forgetting that her mommy had been sick for a while. "No my little angel, Inuyasha is your step-daddy. Go play now I need some rest." Yasha shook her head and ran out of the house only to confront the man from the picture. She fell onto her butt and stared up at him, "Excuse me does a Ms. Kagome Higurashi live here?" Yasha now the age of seven shook her head no staring up at him in awe. "You are quite an adorable little girl, you know you seem very familiar."

"Your Ein aren't you?" She asked softly getting a nod of affirmation in reply. He bent down and presented her with a sword, "This is Black Wings. Take care of it and learn from it, do not fear you have lost it my child for it will always be with you when you need it." She blinked up at him and shook her head, closing her eyes to ride herself of the memory that played over in her mind only to open them again to find her self, now 15 standing in front of a floor length mirror, her reflection that of what she was before she had gone to the 'Strange Land'.

"You are a failure, you are the reason that your parents died." Her reflection or rather the shifter snarled at her, "Look at you; you're half of what I am. I am at least, a half demon you pathetic human." Yasha stepped backwards as her reflection advanced on her. "You're a bastard child; you do know that Kagome only married Inuyasha because he was all that was left after your real father left her."

"That's not true I don't know anything about my mother's past. I can't remember anything about them. I can't remember what they looked like." Yasha stuttered as she glared at the other Yasha, the shifter. "You don't know anything about me at all." She snapped holding her hands out in front of her as if she held a sword. Vaguely remembering her father's words.

The Shifter moved forwards laughing evilly, imitating her letting her claws grow so that they were as long and as sharp as small daggers. "Kuro Tsubasa" Yasha screamed out as the sword began to take shape, what further surprised her is it transformed so that it was much like the Tetsuiaga but different at the same time. Instead of white fur there was black fur with red streaked through it. Off the handle hung three charms, a Silver moon, a red star, and a fang. Etched in the blade of the sword were the words, "I am the Wings of an Angel" in beautiful kanji script.

Yasha looked down at the sword curiously and then pulled it up staggering under its weight a bit. "YOU really think you can lift that? You don't have demon blood anymore." The shifter laughed, pointing it clawed finger at her. In one swift movement it grabbed her and lifted her off the ground as it closed its hand around her neck. Yasha dropped the sword and clawed at her neck trying to get herself some air, "I don't need to look as if I have demon blood, I will always have demon blood." She grabbed the hand that held her as her finger nails returned to her small claws. She clawed at the hand and found her self hitting the floor as the Shifter recoiled back.

Grabbing for the sword Yasha picked it up and slashed at the Shifter, catching it in its side as it turned to go after her. She growled and swung the sword again this time stabbing it through its chest. She shifter screamed as it began to slowly die, it glared at Yasha and shifted to the shape of her father, then her mother and finally Inuyasha. Yasha yanked the sword out of the shifter and sliced off its head swiftly closing her eyes after words before resheathing the sword and hanging it at her side. She was a little beat and tired from lifting the heavy sword over and over. Deep in the back of her mind she knew that it would take time to be able to wield the sword as Inuyasha does.

"No, you were wrong youkai. I am strong, I may have grown up with out my biological father but in the end I learned it doesn't matter what I am just who I am." She turned her back and walked away coughing as smoke began to cloud her vision blinking she cleared it and gasped as she saw her friends and comrades each battling their own fights with the shifters. "Well I learned something at least from that experience." She murmured looking down at the sword that hung at her side.

**Authors Note:**

**I'm sorry for not updating, Last year I had moved out of my parents house and am now living elsewhere. Freedom is nice, but it costs. As that proves my updates have been very sluggish, and I apologize to all my loyal readers. I have not forgotten my stories at all. Its just computer issues that I have now. That and I'm also engaged so thats going to take up some of my time planning for my wedding and what not. ANY ways I am sorry for the delay in the story. Till next time!**


	8. Memories of the Truth

**An Inuyasha Fan-fiction**

**F.L.A.M.E.S**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Memories of the Truth**

© 5/28/2005

Story © by Kira

Chapter © by Corin

**A/N: yeah well Kira couldn't come up with a chapter for Corin so here I am the creator of Corin writing the chapter for Corin… " well I am here to explain a bit about this chapter. Just so you people know, when there is a bright flash of light that means it is going to a new memory. Yeah it's kinda confusing. And to tell you all…this chapter will be longer than all the other ones…--''' I like to write long chapters….when I start writing again…yeah well I'm sorry for boring you bye! Oh! I don't own any Inuyasha characters…neither does Kira. -sighs- but I wished I own one certain character….-looks at Sesshy-**

**  
Sesshoumaru: back off woman**

**  
Corin: -pouts- damn… well on to the story**

**WRITTEN BY: CORIN!**

Corin slowly sat up from the medical table and looked around. "Huh? Where am I?" She quickly moved from the table to stand on the floor. She wasn't expecting the random dizziness and fell to the floor. "Oh, hello floor." Corin growled and pushed herself up, finally she was kneeling on the floor. "What is this place?" She sighed and looked at her arms. _'Huh? What's this?' _Corin ran a hand down her arm. _'I'm pale. What does this tag say?' _She grabbed the tag and read what was on it.

"Tenshi, Model number 003. What the hell is this?" She finally stood up and looked around. She saw no one but she looked at a tray next to the table. Her eyes widen and she gasped. "Oh my god…." Her eyes continued to remain on the tray, that held the bloody medical tools. "I have to get out of here." She ran out of the room and arrived at white room with nothing on the walls.

"Hello, Tenshi model 003. It's nice to finally see you again." A voice said. Corin turned around to where she knew the door was and saw a male doctor. "W-who are you?" Corin backed away from him. "Hmm…it seems you are fighting with my mind. No problem though." The doctor mumbled something and Corin fell to the floor holding her head. "STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Corin screamed causing the windows to break. She then fell face first to the ground, passed out.

A bright white light flashed in the room and Corin opened her eyes. "Tenshi, get up. If you don't get up they will take you apart." A female voice said. A ten year old Corin quickly got up and stood with the other demons, that were standing in a straight line. Before Corin could even blink, the door opened. A female doctor came and started inspecting them. "You." Corin jumped slightly and bowed her head. "Yes ma'am." The woman moved to stand in front of Corin. "Why did we create you?" Corin glared in her mind but started to answer. "You created us to be the perfect demons and to take out the Hanyous and all the other ones that call themselves demons." The woman nodded. "What else?"

Corin blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. "To please whoever we are given too. Until they grow tired of us and we are destroyed." The woman smiled. "Nice job. You will do excellent. Come with me." The woman started to leave the room and Corin followed. As she passed all the other demons they would place a hand on her shoulder. Corin and the doctor walked into a room where Corin saw two men.

"This certain Kitsune has caused us trouble before. Her and her family. But we have solved the problem. Apparently she only acted like that because her family was there. So we got rid of the family." A man's voice said. A man leaning up against a wall nodded as he looked over Corin. "She will do fine. I'll take her."

There was another bright flash and Corin ran through the forest. _'I have to get away from here!' _Corin's silver hair flared out behind her as ran. Her cerulean blue eyes widen in fright. She continued to run until she arrived at a beautiful Victorian mansion. _'Maybe someone can help me there…'_ She ran until she arrived at the door. Corin started to pound on the door. "Please! Let me in!" She pounded on the door for about 5 minutes until the door opened. She saw a man with firey red hair and ocean green colored eyes. "Please…help." Was the last thing she said before passing out.

The man gasped and picked up Corin holding her bridal style. "Sutaa! Come here and help me!" The man yelled as he carried Corin up the stairs. A girl that looked about 14 years old appeared at the top of the stairs. Her sapphire blue eyes widen as she saw her father carry a young girl that looked no younger then 12. Her mahogany colored hair rested at her mid back. "Come on Dad. Let's go put her in one of the spare bedrooms."

Another bright flash happened and Corin stared out in to the front yard. She watched as Sutaa walked away from the house. _'Me and Sutaa never have gotten along. It's been 2 years. She won't even look at me. Maybe it's because her father was busy helping with my Kitsune magic…she just felt left out…' _Corin turned away from the window and stared at the mirror in front of her. Instead of her silver Kitsune ears, they had been changed to bright red dog ears and her unusual silver hair was now black and red. Her mahogany colored eyes closed as she let the illusion fade. She now stood them in her Kitsune form. _'I have to change what I look like so they won't find me. That even means I have to change my species.' _

There was one more bright flash and Corin saw Alayasha heading towards her with claws extended. "Yasha?" Alayasha didn't say anything but rushed towards Corin ready to attack. Corin jumped and landed behind Alayasha. "Yasha! What's wrong? Why are you trying to attack me!" Corin shouted as Alayasha continued to head towards Corin.

Kill her. Corin blinked as she head a voice in her head. _'Wha?' _The voice started to talk again. Kill her. You know you have wanted to kill her since you first met her. You know who her parents are…and you hate them. You hate one in practically. Corin jumped away from Alayasha and held her head. _'Get out of my head! That's not true!' _The voice started to laugh. You have never been strong enough to get rid of me. And you never will be. You thought you could hide yourself from me? Change your form so no one would find you? Well you were wrong. I found you…and you won't get away this time. Corin closed her eyes and screamed out in pain. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" What are you doing! Stop it!

The area around Corin started to glow a pale blue color and then Corin started to glow purple. "You have treated me wrong for hundreds of years. I won't let you ruin the life I have now." Corin said before her hair started to fade from the red black color it was to a pale silver. Her silver gray eyes changed to a cerulean blue. "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Corin yelled out as her ears changed from black dog ears to pale gray fox ears. Corin sighed as her pale gray fox tail finished growing.

"So you think you are so tough to fight me now?" The voice said. "Fine then. Let's fight." Corin looked around and couldn't see anyone but Alayasha standing there, staring at the ground. "Yasha?" Corin then gasped as she saw a shadowed figure take over Alayasha's body. "What are you doing! Get out of her!"

"You think you are so tough to beat me now? Well then, if you are so tough then you don't mind killing your friend to get rid of me?" The voice said through Alayasha. Corin stood there staring at Alayasha wondering what she should do. _'I'm sorry, Yasha. But to get rid of these horrible memories I have to get rid of him…' _Corin blinked back the tears that threaten to fall. Corin mumbled some words and a whip appeared from no where. "Are we going to fight or are you going to stand there all day?" Corin said while snapping the whip. Before she even had a chance to blink, Alayasha was holding Corin up by her throat. "Not so tough now…huh?" Alayasha said. Corin began to choke from the lack of air.

_'I have to do something…if I don't…she's going to kill me.'_ With out thinking Corin quickly kicked Alayasha on the side of her rib cage. Alayasha screamed and dropped Corin. Corin laid there for a few seconds trying to catch her breath. Alayasha started to head towards Corin again. _'Shit!' _Corin quickly stood up and landed a kick to Alayasha's right temple. Doing this caused Alayasha to kneel to the ground and hold her bleeding head. Corin then reached down and grabbed her fallen whip. She walked behind Alayasha and wrapped the whip around her neck.

"I'm sorry." Corin said before she tighten the whip. Alayasha began to claw at the whip trying to unwrap it from her neck. Corin cried softly as she could sense Alayasha began to lose her life force. "I'M SO SORRY, ALAYASHA!" She tightened the whip as hard as she could and could hear the snapping of a neck.

Mist started to form around Corin and the next thing she knew the mist was gone and she was standing alone in a forest. "It seems I have gotten over my fear." She said as her fox tail swayed side to side. She looked up at everyone else that were fighting. "I would go help them…but they need to do this on there own." Her once happy cerulean eyes were now cold and without emotions. Corin started to walk out of the forest towards where she smelled Alayasha.

**A/N: well…-blinks- who knew how fuck up life….o.o''' yeah I said it was going to be kinda of long…but for it to be longer I would have to control some of the characters and I don't feel like doing that.**

**Salem: keh! You are just lazy….**

**Corin: well you are suppose to be my muse and give me inspiration!**

**Salem: -lays down on a lawn chair in his swim shorts- it's summer…I get the summer off…**

**Corin: -growls as she glares- THAT'S IT! -Attacks Salem-**

**Salem: oof!**

**Kira: -peers out at them from her window in the house- Right… well… I think she stated it all quite nicely. And if she wants she can help co-write this damn story… I really love this story but… I think I need help writing it now. It's gotten to the stage where I need to view it from some one else point of view to keep writing. –Turns away from the window and goes back to the desk plopping back down into her chair, turning on the computer- Sooooooo having seen this I know what to write next. Arigato Corin-sama! –Begins to type furiously-**


End file.
